Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin fuel tank.
Related Art
At a resin fuel tank of a vehicle, the fuel tank itself repeatedly expands/contracts due to positive pressure/negative pressure that is generally applied to the fuel tank. In order to reduce such deformation of the fuel tank, a structure in which a supporting member is interposed between the top wall and the bottom wall of the fuel tank and a damper is provided at the supporting member has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-148337).
However, since a resin fuel tank is molded by blow molding, the built-in parts that are disposed within the fuel tank are fixed by molten resin at the time of the blow molding. Therefore, since the resin thermally contracts at the time of molding but the built-in parts do not deform, there is the concern that stress may concentrate at the fixed positions of the built-in parts at the wall surfaces of the fuel tank, and warping or the like will occur.
There is room for improvement of the above-described related art with regard to this point.